of love and tomatoes
by shikieiki
Summary: aria meets a new girl named leann; little does she know she is the tomatoes to her fields..................


it was spring 2nd, aka the first day of everything for aria but the only thing on her mind was planting some crops her mom had told her all about growing crops in bedtime stories when she was little she had expecially loved the summer crops edition storybook

she had always dreamed she'd grow something out of that book one day the clock hit 8 am and she rushed downstairs and out into the feilds but she realized she had no crops

"aw man where r the crops" said aria dissapointed she then noticed a near by general store "maybe THEY will know where i can find these CROPS"

but the door was locked and she soon found herself dwadling around the partially familiar town she didnt really walk around it often she usually just stayed home and read about crops but now she had a reason to go outside

she soon spotted a bulletin board by a fountain that looked well built "maybe this will give me some info"  
she scrolled down the lists of paper on the board "THESE ARE JUST REQUESTS FOR STUFF GREAT"

the town clock struck 9 am "O NO ILL BE LATE!!" she ran as fast as she could towards the school huff puff huff "AM" huff puff "I"  
mana interupted her "ARIA PLEASE TAKE UR SEAT"  
"oh. okay."  
she looked around and spotted a pretty young girl with green hair and a headband with bow flowers attached to each side she walked over and plopped herself down in a seat to the right of her "HI IM ARIA"  
"nice to meet you, i'm leann" she said smiling at her "THANKS!! OH NICE BOW FLOWERS"  
"thanks nice crop top"  
"THANKS"

soon class started and they learned how to make eggs

"THAT WAS INSTERESTING MRS TEACHER MANA THANK YOU KINELY"  
mana swated her "KIN-D-LY"  
"o"

leann walked over to aria "would you like to come over to my place??"  
"BOY WOULD I!!!!!"

she soon followed leann across town but stopped near the hospital "is the general store open yet??"  
"it should be.."  
"GREAT!"

she dashed down the sidewalk/street and into the pumpkin general store "DONT RUN IN HERE"  
aria run into a buff man and fell backwards onto the floor "EXCUSE ME BUT DO U SELL CROPS"  
"yes"  
"WONDERFUL!!"  
"what are you looking for little missy "TOMATOES"  
"sorry maa'm those are summer crops"  
"AND"  
"those dont grow in SPRING?"  
"b-but i went all this way"  
douglas went ramaging through boxes and soon found a tomato seed "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"  
SHOUTED ARIA JUMPING WITH GLEE "JUST LEAVE ALREADY"  
she dashed outside to leann who was waiting by the fountain "LEANN! HEY, LEANN!"

"LOOK AT THESE BEAUTYS"  
"oh? tomatoes?"  
"YES"  
"but dont those grow in spr-"  
"LEANN DO U ALWAYS WANT TO LIVE BY PHYSICS YOUR WHOLE LIFE?"  
"i dont r-"  
"WELL!?!??!"  
"....no?..."  
"EGGACTLY"  
"i dont.. comprehend where this is going aria"  
"LEANN LETS GO TO MY FARM"  
"but my dress"  
"JUST TAKE IT OFF NO ONE WOULD BE LOOKING"  
"thats so innapropr-"  
aria grabbed leann's glove hand and dragged her along beside her to her farm they soon plucked the feilds clean of all weeds and tiled the land "AHHH WHAT A GORGEOUS SITE"  
"s-i-"  
"NO TIME FOR SPELL CHECK LEANN, LETS PLANT THESE BABIES"

she softly planted the tomatoes

"WAIT SOMETHINGS MISSING"

"THE WATERING CAN!! OH NO HOW COULD I BE SO OBNAUISIA"  
" 'obnoxio-' "  
"LEANN I APPRECIATE U CARING ABOUT ME AND MY SPELLING BUT YOU DONT HAVE TO CARE THAT MUCH"  
leann blushed and sat down on a near by patch of grass

aria ran inside grabbed her watering can filled it up and watered the plants all with time to spare "THIS CAN.. ITS.. SO.. AMAZING"  
"what do you mean??"  
"HOW IT HOLDS THE WATER SO PERFECTLY,  
"ITS LIKE GOD CREATED SOMETHING JUST FOR ME TO ENJOY"  
leann giggled "sounds like you're having fun"  
"BOY AM I EVER"  
"BTW LEANN"  
"yes?"  
"TODAY YOU PROVED ALL OF THE THINGS IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR IN A WOMAN"  
leann's looked up at aria "w-w-w-w-w-what"  
"WHEN I WAS LITTLE, MY MOM READ ME STORIES OF A KNIGHT GETTING MARRIED TO A PRINCESS AND THEN SETTLING DOWN AS A FARMER AND GROWING THE BEST CROPS IN TOWN"  
"i dont think ive ever heard that one.." leann pondered "ANYWAYS LEANN YOU HAVE THE DRESS, THE SMILE, THE ADDITUDE, YOURE PERFECT!!"  
"perfect for what??"  
"LEANN, BE MY WIFE"  
"-w-w--wwghweww-w-w-whwghahata-" leann's face flushed a deep red aria walked towards leann, bent down on her knees and hugged leann pasionately "BE MINE, LEANN, AND THIS WORLD WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT HIT IT"  
"..but..aria.."  
"WHAT IS IT MY QUEIR"  
"arent you.. a-a-a-a girl?"  
"aria stood up and looked into her pants "i-i never realised..."  
"HOW COULD I.. BE SO STUPID"  
"aria it isnt your fault"  
"THATS IT"  
"LEANN"

"IM GOING TO WORK THESE TOMATOES SO HARD I BECOME A MAN JUST FOR U"  
"aria......"  
"NOTHING WILL GET IN MY WAY OF MY LOVE FOR YOU AND MY TOMATOES"  
"THAT'S A PROMISE"

the end 


End file.
